The Dancing Gnome
by Valie
Summary: Draco visits Harry at his home during the summer and they're both in for a surprise. -Post war- -AU- -Slash- -Humor- -Harry/Draco-


**A/N:** [Written for Livejournal user, enchanted_jae for LJ's hd_500.] I had fun with this since I don't feel like I write enough humor/comedy fics. The prompts screamed cute and fluffy so I went with that. I definitely need to learn to write more Harry/Draco fics, they're adorable. ... But then, doujinshis may be the reason I think that. ._.

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Prompts/Challenge:** _Keywords _- Hot, grass, dancing. _Dialogue_ - "I didn't order this."

**Genres/Warnings:** Slash, humor, fluff, WAFF, slightly AUish

**Word count:** 1,117

---

**The Dancing Gnome**

Brightly, the sun shone down on the small village of Godric's Hollow, the former sight of a horrific attack twenty-five years ago. Nine years ago, it was the place Harry found out he was from, or rather, where his parents were from. Unknowingly at the time, his heart fell in love with the place that his parents had given their lives at. The year he turned nineteen, having finished his 7th year at Hogwarts (so many of his friends who had fought along his side during the war, had returned the that same school year to finish their educations as well), Harry returned to Godric's Hollow - the place where his heart resigned, as well as his deceased parents.

An adult now, Harry lived a peaceful life. Though his neighbors thought it was odd when Draco Malfoy began showing up in the village in the last year's time. The Malfoys proved they had been forced to go along with Voldermolt's commands during the war out of fear for their lives. While many still watched the family with a cautious eye, most had moved on. And as at least half of Godric's Hollow were muggles, they knew nothing and didn't understand the whisperings of their neighbors when the blond had first began visiting Harry. Over a year's time, the whisperings subsided and some began occasionally greeting the wealthy heir.

Draco arrived in Godric's that hot afternoon day, jogging eagerly to Harry's house. He didn't bother with the front door, going straight through the side gate and entering the back yard. There he found his former schoolmate lounging in a hammock, his feet bare as he sat sideways in it so his toes brushed against the lush green grass beneath him as he swung. He'd been flipping through the Daily Prophet, but now laid it to his side at the sound of Draco's approaching.

"Wow, sweating and yet you still manage to exude rich, snobbish pompousness." The dark haired man joked.

"Stuff it, Potter. We don't all get to lounge about on our days off." The blond said, crossing his arms. "Are you going to offer me a drink or what?"

Harry waved his arm at the table just behind him where a pitcher of warming lemonade sat next to two cups.

"You know where to find the ice, help yourself."

"Seriously, Potter. Have you no respect for your house guests? Show some class, it's becoming embarrassing." Draco complained even as he walked to the back door of the house to get the ice.

"I respect my house guests, but I'm sure the man I've been shagging rather be treated as part of the family and not be babied in such a way!" Harry called out to the blond, laughing loudly when Draco flipped him off.

When the blond entered the house, Harry hopped off the hammock and stretched. He turned his face toward the church in the distance, wondering as he always did if his parents were still watching over him. It felt a bit silly to be a man of his age and still hope his parents are keeping an eye on him, but it made him happy knowing they were close, if at least in spirit. He went around to the table and poured the lemonade, setting the pitcher down just in time to hear the back door swing back open as Draco exited the house.

"Do you like it here?" Harry asked, staring off into the distance.

"It's better then most places I've had to visit." Was the response as the blond crossed to where Harry was.

"I love it here." The brunette said more to himself then Draco.

The ice cube tray was placed on the table beside Harry's hand as Draco's arms wound around the slightly taller man from behind. He placed his face, washed of sweat while inside and dried, against his former enemy's back, snuggling into him slightly.

"I love it here when I'm with you." He murmured against the cotton tee shirt.

Blushing, Harry touched the back of Draco's hands as something caught his eye just beyond the table. "Damn, the lawn gnomes are running a muck again."

"Wretched creatures. I have the elves go after the buggers in their tunnels to eliminate them. I don't know why you won't employ some elves."

"Because I don't believe in forced servitude, Malfoy. We've been over this a hundred times." Harry said as he watched two lawn gnomes fighting over some fallen leaves.

"You really should learn to live a little. They like being servants!"

"Whatever."

The two lawn gnomes chittered and squeaked at each other until a third gnome emerged from beneath a hole in the fence. Curious, Harry remained quiet as the gnome approached the first two and squeaked loudly at them. Then to his amazement, it began dancing! Dumbstruck, he could only stare at the sight of the gnome busting moves. Even more - it was a really good dancer! Draco, drawn by Harry's silence peeked out at the gnomes, dumbstruck right along with his boyfriend. The original gnomes exchanged glances, hopped up and down several times and scurried off back through the hole in the fence. When they were gone, the third gnome scurried off after them, leaving Harry and Draco in complete silence for a long moment.

"Well that was entertaining." Draco said, a smirk on his lips.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't order this type of entertainment." Harry said before bursting into a fit of laughter so strong that the blond could only follow him in laughter. Together they fell to the grass, tears running down their faces. Several long minutes passed with them like this until the laughing died down to chuckles and they wiped at their tears.

"I've changed my mind." The blond said, getting to his feet and offering a hand to his boyfriend.

"About?" Harry asked as he took the offered hand.

"I do like it here. It's certainly unexpected and entertaining for one thing."

"Do you think..." Harry wrapped his arms around the blond's waist, pulling him tightly against him. "That you'd like to live here? With me?"

"I don't know. Will you get some elves?"

"No."

"Can I redecorate the interior of the house?"

"What's wrong with the way I decorated the house?"

"Nothing, love. It could just use some more class."

"Malfoy, just answer the question!" Harry growled.

"Fine! Yes, Potter! I'd like that very much." Draco huffed with a grin.

The dark haired man smiled ferally as he pulled the blond into a deep kiss. If his parents had wanted to raise him here, then the most he could do was raise his own family here - someday soon.

**-End-**


End file.
